Modèle:RC
}|1_1=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_2=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_3=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_4=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_5=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_6=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_7=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_8=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_9=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_10=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_11=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_12=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_13=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_14=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_15=Commentaires/Volume 1 |1_16=Commentaires/Volume 1 |2=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_1=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_2=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_3=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_4=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_5=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_6=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_7=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_8=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_9=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_10=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_11=Commentaires/Volume 2 |2_12=Commentaires/Volume 2 |3=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_1=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_2=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_3=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_4=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_5=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_6=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_7=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_8=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_9=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_10=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_11=Commentaires/Volume 3 |3_12=Commentaires/Volume 3 |Commentaires# }} } |A=Animateurs |Act=Acteurs |W=Equipe |D=Directeurs |Equipe =Equipe |Acteurs=Acteurs |R=Equipe |E=Equipe |W=Equipe |Directeurs=Directeurs |Animateurs=Animateurs |Dir=Directeurs |Anims=Animateurs |Ani=Animateurs |Directeurs }} Commantaire# }| }| }|1_1=Ruby Rose |1_2=The Shining Beacon |1_3=The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 |1_4=The First Step |1_5=The First Step, Pt.2 |1_6=The Emerald Forest |1_7=The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 |1_8=Players and Pieces |1_9=The Badge and The Burden |1_10=The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 |1_11=Jaunedice |1_12=Jaunedice, Pt.2 |1_13=Forever Fall |1_14=Forever Fall, Pt.2 |1_15=The Stray |1_16=Black and White |2_1=Best Day Ever |2_2=Welcome to Beacon |2_3=A Minor Hiccup |2_4=Painting The Town... |2_5=Extracurricular |2_6=Burning the Candle |2_7=Dance Dance Infiltration |2_8=Field Trip |2_9=Search and Destroy |2_10=Mountain Glenn |2_11=No Brakes |2_12=Breach |3_1=Round One |3_2=New Challengers |3_3=It's Brawl in the Family |3_4=Lessons Learned |3_5=Never Miss a Beat |3_6=Fall |3_7=Beginning of the End |3_8=Destiny |3_9=PvP |3_10=Battle of Beacon |3_11=Heroes and Monsters |3_12=End of the Beginning | }} }} Volume }| |1=1 |1_1=1 |1_2=1 |1_3=1 |1_4=1 |1_5=1 |1_6=1 |1_7=1 |1_8=1 |1_9=1 |1_10=1 |1_11=1 |1_12=1 |1_13=1 |1_14=1 |1_15=1 |1_16=1 |2=2 |2_1=2 |2_2=2 |2_3=2 |2_4=2 |2_5=2 |2_6=2 |2_7=2 |2_8=2 |2_9=2 |2_10=2 |2_11=2 |2_12=2 |3=3 |3_1=3 |3_2=3 |3_3=3 |3_4=3 |3_5=3 |3_6=3 |3_7=3 |3_8=3 |3_9=3 |3_10=3 |3_11=3 |3_12=3 | }} } |A=Animateurs |C=Acteurs |R=Equipe |E=Equipe |W=Equipe |D=Directeurs | } }} Commantaire }|1_1=Ruby Rose |1_2=The Shining Beacon |1_3=The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 |1_4=The First Step |1_5=The First Step, Pt.2 |1_6=The Emerald Forest |1_7=The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 |1_8=Players and Pieces |1_9=The Badge and The Burden |1_10=The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 |1_11=Jaunedice |1_12=Jaunedice, Pt.2 |1_13=Forever Fall |1_14=Forever Fall, Pt.2 |1_15=The Stray |1_16=Black and White |2_1=Best Day Ever |2_2=Welcome to Beacon |2_3=A Minor Hiccup |2_4=Painting The Town... |2_5=Extracurricular |2_6=Burning the Candle |2_7=Dance Dance Infiltration |2_8=Field Trip |2_9=Search and Destroy |2_10=Mountain Glenn |2_11=No Brakes |2_12=Breach |3_1=Round One |3_2=New Challengers |3_3=It's Brawl in the Family |3_4=Lessons Learned |3_5=Never Miss a Beat |3_6=Fall |3_7=Beginning of the End |3_8=Destiny |3_9=PvP |3_10=Battle of Beacon |3_11=Heroes and Monsters |3_12=End of the Beginning | }} }|( })}}]]}} Référenceur Automatique Commentaires. Cela génère un lien. Usage Prend 5 paramètres non-nommés: #Nombre du Volume (e.g. 1, 2, 3) ou d’un épisode (e.g. 1_1 for "Ruby Rose (épisode)") #Ecrire le Commentaire. Ceci utilise un code spécial (mais vous pouvez aussi tout écrire). #*A=Animateurs #*C=Acteurs #*W=Equipe (utilisez aussi Cr, E, ou juste Equipe) #*D=Directeurs #Horodatage (e.g. 23:39) # Nom d'ancrage pour le lien (il doit être référencé et créé sur la page Commentaire avec le modèle Ancrage. Exemple Va créer une référence comme ceci: Commentaire de la direction du Volume 1 The Badge and the Burden (53:39) Ce qui va lier à Commentaires/Volume_1_Directeurs_Commentaire#Port_Allusion Si vous n'avez pas d'horodatage (la plupart du temps), laissez le paramètre vide comme ceci: Ce qui va créer Commentaire de la direction du Volume 1 The Badge and the Burden